pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Excluded/Archive 2
This page is an Archive so please do not edit it. How to Copy the Template at the top of edit screen on Talk page. Go to talk page, and select move. Type in the subsequent # of archive it'd have been, in this case 1. So it was moved to ,User talk:Excluded/Archive 1, Take off the redirect tab, and save page. Create new talk page and paste the archive template at the top of page. I am not sure if you'd have to add the Archive 2 after the first archive one, once you archived a 2nd time in the template, but id assume you'd have to add it in there each time you archived. If i'm wrong, someone will correct me. Akio_Katsuragi 03:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :yes---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 09:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Meh; can't I just delete the worthless comments? ò,ÓMinion Excluded 10:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::no---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::well to a point....just don't do it---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:04, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::you can only delete personal attacks or spam generaly. see our archive policy for more details =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::/wave --''Chaos?'' -- 12:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Worthless comment; e.g. ^Minion Excluded 14:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You just don't get it. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::How was double Seed?Roarer 12:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Pro. Like a baws. Minion Excluded 12:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hero team Got another team build I'd like to have mauled, just once more. How do I move it from my User page to be vetted/denounced? Minion Excluded 14:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :on that page press the "move" tab at the top of the page. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I moved it to Build:Team - Hero Physway, so it would be under the correct name. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:50, 29 April 2010 :::Cheers. Minion Excluded 16:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hi! Sorry to bother you, but could you do me a favour please? I'd be very grateful if you'd save the Splinter Weapon icon in your signautre, then re-upload it, calling it... say... File:Excluded_Signature or similar. That way it can be redirected to your user page or talk page (if you don't know how to do that last bit, just tell me which you'd prefer and I'd be happy to do it for you). Thanks! A F K When 22:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorted, sir. Won't happen again, sir. Minion Excluded 11:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Cheers. Would you prefer it to go to your user page or talk page? ::And btw I'm not an Admin, just a bad no-lifer :) A F K When 20:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::No worries at all :p Perhaps it could just go to my Contribs; I already have two links anyway.Minion Excluded 21:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::User or user talk page only for images (so change one of the text links if you want conts.). redirecting images to special pages is a giant pain in the ass as well =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::So who wants to do this for me then?Minion Excluded 21:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hi, I'd be more than happy to generate the code for your signature and make your image a redirect! Just tell me what you want to happen, basically ;) ::::::In my experience in various places, it's generally in the style of my signature. User page - talk page - contribs. ::::::Does that sound okay to you? If so please replace your signature with ::::::Minion ::::::and respond here informing me to go ahead with the redirect. If not, just tell me what you'd like and we can arrange it easily enough :) A F K When 12:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That will serve my simple needs just fine. Thanks for taking time to do it. Minion Excluded 12:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Minion 12:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done, cheers! A F K When 19:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Don't be an idiot, it leads to bad things, thanks. --Frosty 20:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :lol? im not Even Stupid enough to do that, nor have i Ever--Bluetapeboy 22:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: But It's used all the time in PvE PUGs; therefore it IS Meta and it doesn't matter how shit it really is, according to YOUR policy. Minion 22:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::TBH hammer bash is meta and just cause you can't change your war build dosen't make it meta....capish?---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 02:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Make more sense, then I'll have a go at interoperating what you meant.Minion 02:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::actually, according to our policy, it needs to be vetted into Great or Good first to be meta. So it does indeed matter how shit it is (and this build was trashed, which shows you the policies work). - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 12:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I was more talking about the Great Tag on a build that has been trashed (and Trash Builds can't have meta tags on them). --Frosty 06:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::However, you failed to recognise the fact that it's a Meta build in PvE, which bypasses the voting system. So... If not Great, it's atleast Meta. Minion 12:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::So wait. Great.....means more than meta? Sure you know what meta means. -- 12:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Meta builds are the most commonly used and sought after in the game for groups. Defy Pain sees activity more than a MoP nuker and any Speedclear build by miles. Minion 12:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Do you play GW's much? -- 12:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes; I play all aspects of the game too, instead of just being an SCfag. The build was Trashed because all the variants and optionals around it, and usage, were just a joke. With a few edits, it can be put back in Trial with a different Usage. Minion 12:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Defy Pain, or tanks for that matter are of no use to PvE, and IF a tank was ever needed there are much better elites for a primary war. Only time I ever saw Defy Pain of any use was in a FoW beach farmer, and still that was a terrible elite then. Don't bother putting it into Trial, it will just get trashed again. -- 14:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Excluded is actually right. 90% of Wars I pugged with use Defy Pain and a Sword. So in some way that build is meta. --Iggy 's other account 14:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::but, as i said above, it still needs to pass pvx vetting ''before it can be tagged meta. A shit build, no matter how many terrible players use it, is still shit. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 16:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) (reset) I remember when Defy got buffed to what it is now and everyone I knew rushed when they saw it and wanted to try it out. But since then I have not seen a single person use it. -- 14:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :You can't bend rules because you find the build ineffective. Meta builds Are Not Vetted. If a build is being used often enough, it will be stored on PvX. And if you believe you just made a tank build out of IaU, you can make all the Manlyway tanks any/any with IaU solely. Minion 18:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::But the build is ineffective, and manlyway doesn't use bad elites (except sin promise, but we aren't talking about necros) -- 19:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::are you retarded? i just said twice in this section that you need to get it vetted before you can even put a meta tag on it. so no theres no bending the rules for something a huge group of terrible players take. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ubad At mesmer. srs.--Digital Fear 18:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) h4lp raep on my userpage QQ vandalzzzz Minion 23:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :WHAR?Roarer 23:54, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Good 'ole rollback button :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:00, 11 May 2010 :::Ben is such a faggot =D--Digital Fear 18:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed. But then we have to weigh the situation; Benfag>Fagmin? Minion 18:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Benfag, any time.--Digital Fear 22:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NouRoarer 15:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) bawwwwwww ^--Digital Fear 19:48, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :sadface. For a second I thought there was something important waiting for me. QQ. Minion 22:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Something important? Waiting for you? usrs?--Digital Fear 11:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Zhoul r nab Agreed? Minion 11:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Nou. Srs wtf?--Zhoulba 11:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::We need to do some leet areas Physway dood. When was the last time you came with us? Minion 11:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Fyi, I did a vq yesterday with Ben. UAHUAHUAHUAHUAH. That's right, you were not invited. Lets do something today ya?--Zhoulba 11:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::gogo hero physway :p Paraguay! Minion 12:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Now that all speed clears are dead, let's try and write up UW physway.--Digital Fear 13:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Go for it, start with the template Arrogant and I have, then put a usage for UW specifics. Of course, we haven't perfected usage, so if anyone wants to give tips they can. Minion 18:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I still wanna run Physway w/ you and you never invite me. Iggy]] 's other account 18:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Apologies on that; we haven't been forming parties recently as I've got into RA recently. Should hopefully be forming more parties soon for UW and other areas. You can also blame Arrogant for being on holiday, and therefore I was left with only one other viable active ER. Problem is hesheheshe lives on the other side of the world and not as active as we are. Minion 19:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Screw you and your RA, you suck at it anyways. Gogo PvE. Oh and Iggy, if you ask me nicely on my talk page I can give you my ign. :p--Digital Fear 20:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) /wave /stalk hi--Digital Fear 21:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What's your IGN? I need to talk. IGN: Assassin Juze (Playing with Spiritual Juze now). [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I spoke to you yesterday if you can remember so far back. Higher Minion. Minion 12:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Tom HIRoarer 15:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ben so pro. Aion sucks by the way, as expected. Dx Minion 15:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::What the fuck else would you have expected?--Digital Fear 19:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::A grind-free, fair expirience where player skill matters above level/equipment. --Iggy 's other account 19:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I understood Aion has a shitton of grinding after the first levels. --ςοάχ? -- 20:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds like guildwars without the bad parts...--Steamy..x 20:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds like WoW with better graphics --(Talk) 14:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I told you, now stop faggign about with Z and come ERk. 15:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Who... Are... JEW?! Oh Benkk. I can tell from the typo zzzMinion 15:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I always forget to log in... 21:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::^Roarer 21:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) You Haz MSN? --Iggy 's other account 15:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I do. Though it takes a good year for me to care enough to add anyone. It just allows them to talk twice as much shit at me. Minion 15:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I c. Can haz? --Iggy 's other account 16:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, you added me after a week or so. Shows how much you caer 'bout me. :p--Digital Queer 12:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It was about a month nab, l2count!Minion 23:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Week.--Digit0l Qu33r 21:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Lern2ER ^l2notgetfailwithoutme --Digital Queer 13:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) You Run UW noa? :> --Iggy 's other account 00:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Don't join on a run with him. His mom will make him 'go afk' and make us fail at Dhuum. D:--Digit0l Qu33r 20:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey There I know your guild does regular Physway runs, are they by any chance recruiting? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 14:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :We are indeed. We actually run Physway in every area of guild wars, seeing as we did want it to be used in more areas than just UW. Anyone is welcome to join, we will show you the ropes if you need to be shown. :Only one rule in XIII: Nothing is censored or taboo in our chat. Don't be easily offended or don't join.Minion 15:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::OMG I so love this rule. Can haz trollz. --Iggy 's other account 19:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a place for the regular PvX'r, really. I don't get why you warn him :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Form an orderly queue if you wish to join ;pMinion 15:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't play GW, I'd just get on to chat. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Omg I didn't realise you had my IGN, when I got a random guild invite today I just ignored it because I didnt know it came from you, my sincerest apoligies :o [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 17:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I remember when I was in Sin we had that no rule rule on chatting too. We trollezed like crazy and were getting kicked out of every ally imaginable. Though those ally sucked anyway so not a big price to pay for the fun we had. <3 --Iggy 's other account 19:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :do you happen to have a half decent alliance btw? we just got kicked out our last one for being too racist >.< lau 18:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a very active alliance, at least [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 19:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah, well, we just got kicked from SNOW/agro/LOD alliance. Looking for some place equally active and stupid. 19:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thought SNOW used to be a mega guild similar to KISS. Or is that another SNOW? o.o; --Iggy 's other account 19:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::ew SNOW.Roarer 21:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes but agro and LOD are pretty good so howcome SNOW's there? Unless ofc. I'm thinking of completely different guilds. ;o --Iggy 's other account 21:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::no, they're the same guilds that you're thinking of. agro used to be good (i have no idea who is there now, all I know from watching AC is they're terrible players) and LOD was also ''better, but i wouldn't go as far as to say they were ever any good. SNOW had one or two guilds I think but was never a 1800-shitterfest that KISS is and always has been. 23:21, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Active enough allliance, but they seem to be SC-fags. So meh.Minion 23:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I thought Lau's guild were The Deep SC'ing fags so they would fit in well [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 10:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Whaat? The deep can be done slowly? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 16:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::45 minutes isn't so slow; considering a friend of mine recounting her PUG team in HM take three '''hours'. I was taken aback. Minion 16:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ah right. Not done anything over 25 mins for a couple of years (lol, including 3 and 6 man runs). - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] :::::::::::::gogogogogogo Tankz0r.Roarer 17:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Get your butt to GW for 5 mins. I want your emailz for Fraps. Message me back. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 17:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Send it to six.beneficient_winds@yahoo.com. Thanks.Minion 18:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 18:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Bad email, just go here then. o_o Omg, will I get banned for this? :3 [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 18:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why would you get banned for anything? And this is our RfA candidate? =/ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::RfA was a joke, you silly poro. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 18:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Clearly. --[[User talk:The Short One|''Short]] 18:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::New link. Newer Fraps for you all GW freaks. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 18:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I realize you didn't see any chances in getting admin. Well, actually, you saw a really small chance and took it for curiosity, and due to this sort of self-protective "narcissism" that makes pretty much every single human unrealistic about his attributes. It was to a great extent out of curiosity, which I recognize, but don't (never mind that, it's better for yourself) lie to yourself saying that it was all with humor. ::::::What I was getting to; don't say that it was a joke. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Cheers for that Juze. Nice drop-site, by the way.Minion 18:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Guide:General_Physway Remember ages ago I mentioned a guide for physway? I've made a brief outline of what it should look like but I'm wondering if you'd like to pad it out properly (partly because I'm too lazy). - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] 15:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'll play around with it, alright. Thanks for laying down the annoying parts. Minion 16:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Excluded gimme your IGN so I can do physway with you would help to read your entire talk page. :\ Docta Jenkins 00:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Pwnt. Minion 11:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC)